Still Into You
by FeeRguez21
Summary: "Nadie dijo que seria fácil Nadie dijo que te ibas a enamorar Nadie dijo que te ibas a equivocar Nadie dijo que ibas a sufrir Nadie dijo que ibas a causar sufrimiento Nadie dijo que no la ibas a superar"
1. Chapter 1

PARTE 1:

PoV BRITTANY

Conocerla fue algo que nunca me esperé, yo simplemente vivía mi vida sin novedad alguna hasta que ella llego a mi vida, no daré un contexto aun solamente quiero que comprendas la parte en la que mi vida era remotamente normal, hasta que un evento inesperado del destino me llevo hasta ella, por ahora aun no diré su nombre para evitar confundirlos, solamente, deseo hablar con alguien y espero que seas un buen lector ya que realmente necesito decir lo que está dentro de mí que no puedo dejar salir.

Como mi confidente, te pido que leas hasta el último momento ya que espero que comprendas lo que pasa por mi mente en este momento así como los acontecimientos que han sucedido en mi vida durante los anteriores cuatro años.

La conocí, en un momento afortunado pero en circunstancias que nunca me hubiera atrevido, no recuerdo porque lo hice, pero tenerla en mi vida desde ese instante simbolizo algo importante en mi mente, ya que mi corazón daba un vuelvo de 360° cada vez que hablaba con ella por algo conocido como celular.

Para mí, su inesperada llegada fue algo importante, no sé qué haya significado para ella, pero desde hace cuatro años hemos vivido cosas extraordinarias aunque no todo el tiempo ha sido así.

 **NADIE DIJO QUE SERIA FACIL** corresponderle de la manera que ella me ha correspondido a mí, pero muchas veces siento que no puedo ser la persona que ella espera, la persona de la que ella está enamorada, algunas veces parece ser una simple expectativa de persona la que ella tiene en mente que yo no puedo cumplir

 **NADIE DIJO QUE TE IBAS A** **ENAMORAR** pero me enamore de ella de la manera que lo escribió John Green en su libro "Bajo la misma estrella" _Me enamore de la forma en que te quedas dormido, poco a poco y luego de una sola vez, s_ i la conocieras, no solo te gustaría un poco su físico, te gustaría su manera de ser, tan directa, tan dominante, tan positiva, tan energética, tan creativa, tan ella.

Tengo que revelarte su nombre, _Santana_ es su nombre, una chica un poco mayor que yo pero de gran corazón, que a pesar de todo parece estar lista para irse y regresar en el momento en el que cualquier persona la necesite, eso es lo que me ha impresionado de ella

Pero debo decirte que Sant es muy creativa, tiene una manera de ser que raramente he conocido en personas, y debo confesar que me daba miedo lo que sentía hacia ella, ya que nunca había sentido nada por una mujer, y eso es lo que a la fecha me sigue dando miedo

Nunca he tenido el valor que confesárselo, pero las veces que estuvimos juntas en distancia era divertido saber que le correspondia en sentimientos a una chica, que jamás pensé que sucedería pero así fue, y no me he arrepentido de eso


	2. Chapter 2

**NADIE DIJO QUE TE IBAS A EQUIVOCAR** al poner a otras personas antes que a ella, que el querer vivir otras experiencias iba a hacerle daño, que alejarte de ella solo cosechaba dudas entre nosotras, y que no corresponderías cuando ella hiciera algo para poder conocernos mejor

Porque si, ella ha sacrificado tanto por mi que no sabría como enmendar mis errores ahora que siento que se ha ido.

 **NADIE DIJO QUE IBAS A SUFRIR** en el hecho de tratar de no afectarla con las deciones y momentos que no se han completado entre nosotras

Porque por más que he luchado el mantenerla bien y feliz parece que el mundo colapsa y corrompe entre nosotras

Pero tal vez no cumplir sus expectativas me ha hecho sentirme mal, ya qué todo el mundo que la rodea parece estar en contra de nuestra lucha, de nuestra batalla pero cuando yo he querido dejar todo ella dice que se ha rendido de lo que esta pasando y se va

Tengo miedo a que un día se vaya y ya no regrese jamas, si regresa pero siempre es para saber como estoy, mientras yo lucho por evitar que su mundo se vaya en contra de ella aunque siempre este muriendo en el intento de corresponderle...


End file.
